


Jealous Monkey

by MBHommels



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBHommels/pseuds/MBHommels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Marco no le agrada la nueva amistad que Auba tiene con Adnan…Pero él no está celoso (aja).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito con todo mi amor para alguien muy especial, espero que te guste <3

Marco no había notado lo cercanos que se estaban volviendo Auba y Adnan hasta el viaje a Baku para el partido contra Qabala por la Europa League, donde Auba prácticamente lo había abandonado para compartir asiento con ese cejon, y no, no lo llamaba así de una manera insultante, para nada.

Pero lo había dejado pasar porque Auba había anotado tres goles en ese partido y en cada uno a pesar que todos iban sobre el para festejar, Auba lo buscaba a él para hacerlo, no a Adnan Januzaj.

Pero claro Auba tenía que salir por ahí con él y llevarlo en su auto, su asombroso auto, donde solo debía llevar a Marco, ¿Qué por qué solo a el?, pues porque sí, porque son los mejores amigos y Marco no puede conducir, así que es lo más lógico en el mundo.

Pero esta no la dejaría pasar, ni una más Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang, pensó Marco. Así que espero hasta el final del entrenamiento cuando ya todos estaban listos para irse para acercarse a Auba, que por supuesto estaba con Adnan, ¿Por qué no?

-Hey Auba, ¿Me puedes llevar a casa? –Auba lo miro por un momento antes de empezar a hablar.

-Marco, me encantaría, pero…-Adnan lo interrumpió antes de que terminara.

-Hey, está bien, que Marco vaya contigo puedo conseguir que Bürki me lleve –palmeo su hombro con una sonrisa antes de despedirse y dejar a Marco y Auba solos.

-Bueno, vamos Marco –le sonrió ampliamente y tomo la mochila de Marco sin preguntar empezando a caminar al estacionamiento.

Y esa era una más de las razones por las que Marco no podía permanecer enojado con Auba por más de cinco minutos. Pero realmente, tenía que hablar con el sobre Adnan, porque él no era del tipo posesivo y celoso con sus amigos (NO LO ERA, ¿ESTA BIEN?) pero realmente se sentía dejado de lado cada que Auba estaba con Adnan y eso simplemente no le sentaba bien.

Ya en el auto y apenas iniciando su camino, Marco no pudo resistir un minuto más así que empezó a decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Auba, solo quiero que sepas que no tienes ninguna obligación de ser mi amigo y mucho menos de llevarme a casa, si ya no quieres ser mi amigo está bien, soy un adulto y puedo aceptarlo, pero no llevemos esto al campo de juego, no es culpa de nuestros fans, ¿Está bien?, y descuida puedo conseguir que alguien más me lleve a casa.

Auba se había orillado para estacionarse cosa de la que Marco no se había dado cuenta por estar dando su discurso, el cual pensó interrumpir pero decidió dejarlo terminar de hablar.

-¿Terminaste? –lo miro alzando una ceja.

-Si –Marco abrió un poco la boca dándose cuenta que habían parado-. Uh, ¿Por qué te detuviste?

-Porque también tengo algo que decirte.

-Está bien, adelante.

-Tienes razón, no quiero ser tu amigo Marco…

-Oh…-Marco se encogió un poco dejando de mirar a Auba, jamás imagino que eso era lo que realmente estaba pasando, Auba ya no quería ser más su amigo.

-Para mí suena mejor novios, ¿Qué dices?

-Mira Auba, no sé lo que hice para que ya no quisieras ser mi amigo, pero creo que merezco…-Empezó a hablar sin pensar de nuevo hasta que escucho lo que dijo Auba y se detuvo de inmediato mirándolo con sorpresa-. ¿Novios?

-Sí, novios Marco…

-¿Quieres que seamos novios? ¿Por qué?

-Sí, es lo que quiero Marco…Bueno creo que cuando quieres mucho a alguien y no quieres pasar ningún día sin esa persona, le pides casarse contigo, pero creo que primero hay que ser novios ¿No?

-Pero…Pero… ¿Qué con Adnan? Me tuviste abandonado por el los últimos días…

-Bueno, él me estaba ayudando con algo, ya que fue quien me hizo darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti…

-¿Ayudarte con qué?

-Bueno, mi proposición para que fueras mi novio era mejor que estar en el auto estacionados en alguna calle desconocida…

-Lo siento…

-Está bien, lo guardare para cuando te pida matrimonio, pero no has contestado realmente, ¿Quieres ser mi novio Marco?

-Si.

Auba sonrió y se inclinó tomando el rostro de Marco y dejando un beso suave sobre sus labios y entonces Marco se dio cuenta que si (estaba por aceptarlo todos aplaudan) había estado celoso, pero no porque estuviera perdiendo a su mejor amigo, sino porque quería a Auba como algo más que eso, y por supuesto que alguien alejándolo de él no era algo que le agradara.

Pero no tenía que preocuparse más por eso, porque Auba lo quería también y ahora eran novio y además él había dicho que, esperen…

-¡QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO!


End file.
